a midnight in liverpool
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: based slightly off of Midnight in Paris. this is a christmas present for a friend of mine. WARNING:contains spoilers for other POTO story, British accents, fangirling, John Lennon, and the Beatles. ou have been warned.


**Hello my fellow readers! First one shot here.**

**This is for my friend's Christmas present because she insisted on me writing a story and I wanted to post it.**

**This is a side story after the events of my phantom story whose name is too long for me to want to write it. This is based off of midnight in Paris, and there will be spoilers for the story, but enjoy nevertheless.**

**Mariana here's hoping you like the Beatles with a dose of phantom.**

**I own nothing.**

**TT=time traveling**

"Okay Mariana, know that that I am only doing this because you are a good friend. Alright?"

"Yes, yes, now can we _please _get on with it?"

Jess sighed, "Just remember, if you reveal _anything_ about the future, you could crash the whole time stream."

Mariana nodded eagerly anything to just get going. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. Jess pulled her into a deserted street. No one was present except for themselves.

As they waited, Jess couldn't help but wonder why the hell she was doing this. She was in England, Liverpool to be exact, with Mariana, her Beatles obsessed friend. When she had told her that traveling back in time was possible, Mariana wasted no time booking tickets to Liverpool to see for herself and Jess. Jess of course had no choice but to follow. Who else knew the ways of time travel, but the Time traveler herself right?

In retrospect, she blamed Erik. If she hadn't gone back to his time, none of this would have happened. Blast her opera ghost loving mind! A horse drawn carriage stopped in front of them. The driver wore colonial clothes and he was fairly handsome. Mariana stepped forward, but Jess pulled her back.

"Not that one," Jess said, "we need mid twentieth century."

A couple entered the carriage and it hobbled away with the clip-cloppity of the horses hooves echoing.

Marianna was getting impatient. She wanted to go now! She was going to fulfill her lifelong dream of being with John Lennon and nothing was going to stop her. Finally, Jess led her to an old fashioned car that pulled in front of them. There was one other person there, one who Mariana didn't recognize, but Jess apparently did.

"Meg!" she squealed and the two girls hugged each other.

The girl was blond haired and somewhat beautiful. She spoke in accented French.

"Mariana, this is Meg Giry. Meg, this is my friend, Mariana," Jess introduced.

"Are you two going to the concert?" Meg asked.

"You like the Beatles?" Mariana asked.

"It's not opera, but I love them. I think Erik would enjoy them," Meg said.

"Is he joining us?" Jess asked eagerly.

Meg nodded, "mother insisted he, as you put it, 'get a life.' He is waiting for us at the entrance of the concert area."

"Erik is-"

"The guy I told you about," Jess nodded, "I think you'll like him. He loves music and singing."

"Did you two get tickets for the concert?" Meg asked them.

Jess held up two tickets for the Beatles' concert before placing them in her pocket. She had gotten a hold of a TT ticket master.

**Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.**

**Albert Camus**

The place was packed, but Jess and Meg led Mariana through a different entrance.

"Wait," Mariana said confused, "isn't the entrance over there?"

"For the normal fans," Meg said, "but we TT get an added bonus."

A security guard stopped them from entering until Meg and Jess showed him their tickets. He let them inside, and the three girls walked in. Mariana was practically jumping with excitement as she tried to urge her friends on.

"Is she always like this?" Meg asked Jess.

"The last time she was like this was when she went to Paul McCartney's concert two years ago."

"Come on!" Mariana said as she urged them on.

In her excitement she didn't notice the tall looming man that was heading in the opposite direction.

"What in the name of Faust?" he asked as he toppled backwards from the force of the collision.

"Sorry," Mariana apologized sheepishly.

She looked up to see who it was she had bumped into. The man wore a white mask over half his face. The uncovered part was exceptionally handsome. He had black hair and tanned skin. His eyes, Mariana noted, were yellow. He wore expensive clothes, but he didn't seem the snobby rich type.

"Erik!"

There was a breeze as a second person collided into the man. This time he was somewhat prepared for the collision. Jess hugged him tightly in excitement.

"Wonderful," Erik said. Nothing said like relaxing than having a Phangirl in your midst. Apparently a year since her return to her time had changed nothing. She was still the same girl as before. By god, all that screaming will place a terrible strain on her well trained vocal cords. He couldn't help but wonder how her singing was coming along. He took a deep calming breath, which was difficult when all your breath was being squeezed out of you, and said, "well hello, mademoiselle, how have you been lately and who is the young lady that seems to share your gift of crashing into others?"

Jess let him go and introduced Mariana. Erik, being the gentleman he was, bowed, taking her hand in his, but did not kiss it. He was not a suitor after all.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mlle Cano," he said charmingly.

Mariana blushed and thanked him shyly. Nice to see there were still gentlemen.

Erik straightened up, and adjusted his tie, before saying, "I came to tell you that I have recently made the acquaintance of a rather talented singer, if I do say so myself, and I was eager to introduce him to you. However he was expecting just mademoiselle Giry."

"I'm sure he won't mind," Jess aid dismissively.

"Can we meet him?" Mariana asked, already imagining who it was.

Erik turned and led them through the labyrinthine halls with ease. They soon reached a door and Erik knocked lightly.

"Monsieur? I brought some friends," he said.

Mariana was practically bouncing with excitement when she recognized the accented English voice answer. When the door opened, the poor musician found himself hugged tightly by Mariana. Said girl was squealing and crying happily. She was laughing out of pure happiness. Jess couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. Shoulda brought Agnes instead.

When Mariana finally came up, the two French and one American got a good look at who it was that Mariana fan-attacked.

He was black haired light brown eyed man. His hair was thick and it was cut above his neck line. He was wearing a white flannel shirt and black pants. He was breathing heavily as he took the large gulps of air from which Mariana had temporarily deprived him of.

"Blimey," he said, "I never had _that_ reaction before."

He got up and studied Mariana, "I must say you are quite the singular young lady. What is your name?"

"Mariana Cano," she stammered excitedly.

She was breathing heavily, and Jess feared she would hyperventilate of faint. However Mariana remained conscious.

"Well, Mariana," the man said, "it is a pleasure to meet you. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

He invited them in, and Mariana couldn't help but let out a fan-giggle.

"You must be Miss Meg Giry," he said, "and you must be Jessica."

"I prefer Jess, please," she answered.

"Erik has spoken very highly of you," he said. Then he slapped his head, "blimey, look at me being all rude speaking without introducing myself. I am John Lennon."

And Mariana fainted.

**I believe in God, but not as one thing, not as an old man in the sky. I believe that what people call God is something in all of us. I believe that what Jesus and Mohammed and Buddha and all the rest said was right. It's just that the translations have gone wrong.**

**John Lennon**

**I'm not going to change the way I look or the way I feel to conform to anything. I've always been a freak. So I've been a freak all my life and I have to live with that, you know. I'm one of those people.**

**John Lennon**

**Two more because I couldn't help myself enjoy!**

**Our society is run by insane people for insane objectives. I think we're being run by maniacs for maniacal ends and I think I'm liable to be put away as insane for expressing that. That's what's insane about it.**

**John Lennon**

**I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?**

**John Lennon**

**Well, last night I dreamed of a large vampire cookie stealing monster. Are you telling me he's real?**

When Mariana came to, she wrinkled her nose at the burning smell of alcohol. She looked around to see Erik, Meg, and Jess around her. However, her eyes were caught on the man who was looking at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly, still not believing that this god of a man was before her.

"I am grateful you didn't do that, when you first met me," Erik whispered to Jess.

Three men walked into the room and Mariana squealed again. Everyone covered their ears as the shrill piercing sound of a fangirl's scream filled the air. Erik could only help but feel sorry for her vocal cords.

Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney, and George Harrison all found themselves hugged tightly by Mariana who was jumping up and down and still squealing happily. When she seemed to recover, she dug her hand in her pocket. She took out her phone, tapped the screen a few times and handed the phone to Jess.

"Picture," she demanded, "take a picture now!"

Jess did as ordered and snapped multiple pictures and getting Erik and Meg in them as well. The poor Beatles did not know what was happening but did their best to smile for the camera.

When that was done, and Mariana had them sign the large black disk she had brought, she hugged Jess happily.

"Thank you soo much!" she said.

Jess turned blue from lack of air and the others feared she might suffocate. When Mariana let her up to breath, Jess told her it was nothing. Then she got an idea.

"Hey, Beatles," she said, "What do you say about doing me a little favor?"

**More John Lennon quotes!**

**You don't need anybody to tell you who you are or what you are. You are what you are!**

**John Lennon**

**When you're drowning, you don't say 'I would be incredibly pleased if someone would have the foresight to notice me drowning and come and help me,' you just scream.**

**John Lennon**

"Good evening Liverpool England!"

*screams*

"It's great to be back in my hometown. So many memories here."

*screams*

"Now, before we begin, I want to introduce three very unique people. Everyone I want you to meet Erik Destler from France, Mariana Cano and Jess all the way from America!"

Erik walked confidently into the stage as if he belonged there. Behind him walked Jess and a very nervous Mariana. However, Jess calmed her down, reminding her of what she was about to do.

"Now," Lennon said once the crowd was silent, "mister Erik has agreed to grace us with his heavenly voice before we start. He and Miss Jess will be singing a duet."

Jess, having grown somewhat used to large crowds under Erik's teaching, stood next to Erik. Eerie haunting music started playing. It was strange to hear a song meant for an orchestra is played by a rock band, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

Jess took a deep breath and started singing. Her voice filled the stadium as she sang Christine's part for the phantom of the opera. Then came Erik's turned and everyone became enthralled by his angelic voice. It was beautiful and strangely addictive. When it came time for the last part, Jess felt her vocal cords strain as she tried to hit the high notes.

"Sing for me!"

And the crowd erupted in cheers. True, they weren't expecting a song from an opera, but they weren't complaining. John Lennon ran up the stage eagerly.

"Everyone, give a hand to Miss Jess and Erik! Jeez, I think you could give us a run for our money if you sang professionally, Erik. I think I just lost some fans."

*claps and cheers*

Erik bowed to them as a musician is wont to do. Jess followed him to behind the stage, and John Lennon started to reveal the final surprise.

"Now," john said, "Jess asked me to do her a little favor for her friend, Mariana, and who am I to refuse an offer? We have agreed to sing with Mariana. This is her first time singing onstage, and I think we can all be a little supportive. So here we go!"

Mariana stood frozen, looking at Jess who urged her to go on.

This was it. What she had always wanted. Finally! Her dreams come true!

"Mariana," John Lennon said bringing Mariana over by her hand, "this song is for you."

As the guitars started, Mariana couldn't help but shriek as she recognized the song.

"That boy took my love away  
though he'll regret it someday  
but this boy wants you back again

that boy isn't good for you  
though he may want you, too.  
This boy wants you back again

Oh, and this boy would be happy  
Just to love you, but oh my  
That boy won't be happy  
Till he's seen you cry

This boy wouldn't mind the pain  
Would always feel the same  
If this boy gets you back again

This boy  
This boy  
This boy _[fade out]"_

Mariana hugged them all tightly. Word could not describe how happy she currently was. Ecstatic? Not even close. She was crying for happiness and laughing. She was jumping and all she could do was revert to a child and hug all the Beatles again. Once she could regain her composure, John started speaking.

"Mariana," he said, what would you say to singing a song with us?"

"A song?" she repeated.

He nodded, "yes, any song you want."

Mariana thought for a moment, before she chose one.

"Hey Jude."

**All my life, I always wanted to be somebody. Now I see that I should have been more specific.**

**Jane Wagner**

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

The Beatles and Mariana all took turns singing the songs. Mariana's accent only added to her charm when she sang. She sang lovely, and Erik considered training her. She showed real potential. When he voiced this out loud, Jess was offended.

"Oh, so I don't show potential?" she asked him.

"No…I mean yes… Agh! Don't twist my words, woman!"

"I'm still a teenager," Jess pointed out, "meaning you can't call me a woman yet."

Erik took a deep breath. Calm yourself Erik. You don't want to explain yet another murder to Madame Giry now do you?

It was a while until Jess finally wrenched Mariana from the Beatles. They bid each other farewell. Mariana was reluctant to leave, but eventually they left. Mariana was happy on their ride back to the 19th century (they needed to drop off Meg and Erik) and back to their own time. Jess, of course, had her share of fun as Erik had given her a beautifully carved white rose with a black ribbon which she held close to her.

"That was the best day I ever had!"

"Good, because that's the last time I'm taking you."

*silence*

"Didn't you say that Sherlock Holmes lived in the 19th century?"

**And done!**

**A merry Christmas to you all! For those of you following my stories please check wonderland, as I have written a notice regarding a new updating schedule and possible rewrites.**

**I hope you liked it Mariana, and merry Christmas!**


End file.
